


Fairytale

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: What if harry wasn't able to kill voldemore.And the wizarding world was capture by the dark LordAnd harry was removed from everyone's memories.Good thing is that dark Lord can't kill harrySo he hide harry nobody knows where.Now its up to Ron Draco and Hermione to find harry and save the wizarding worldHow will they do that when they didn't even remember who harry is.





	Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Just the idea. Don't know when gonna post.depends on review

"I know I am just irresistible." The figure nudged Ron on his chest. "Play nice, other wise I will go to my own bad"

Ron can hear the pout on that voice

Ron feel himself keeping his arm wrapped around the figure. Like his life depends on it.

But Ron is not sure who the person is actually

Who is this person ....so important to him that he can't even remember.

Ron wake up.he can tell his body is shaking. Who that person was. And why did he dream about him.

"Ron"

Hermione is calling him. And let me tell you nobody wants to make her wait

"Coming"

Ron make himself out of the bad. Just normal day. As normal as it can get when dark load is running the wizarding world.

Ron run a hand through his hair. Draco his boyfriend will be coming soon. He need to get ready.


End file.
